


《假面》11章

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《假面》11章

《假面》11章  
\-------------------------------------  
沈佩愣了愣，回头看，病房的大门还开着一条缝，外面是安静的走廊。他又转回来看穆云川，读懂了那双深邃眼眸中的意思，有一点点欲-望，但很稀薄，只需要一顿快餐就可以解决。  
但对他来说，也是莫大的荣幸，他内心欢呼雀跃，连忙走过去把门关好，双腿已经紧张得微微发抖，他来到穆云川的面前，跪到地上，征得了许可后，小心解开西裤的拉链，黑色内-裤里蛰伏着还没苏醒的猛兽，沈佩需要唤醒它，才能享用它赐予的甘霖。  
他觉得自己的脑袋被抚摸了一下，是穆云川的鼓励。雪松的味道越来越浓，那么芬芳，那么甘甜，熏得他浑身发麻，腿脚发软，后面某个地方也有些痒，又把内-裤弄湿了。  
沈佩咽了口唾沫，轻轻拉下穆云川的内-裤，坐着的人也配合地起身，站在他头顶上，骄傲地接受信徒的祭献。他将穆云川的内-裤往下拉，那一处就完完全全展现在他面前了，不能用好看来形容，这样的生殖器多少是有些狰狞的，让人不自觉就生出臣服之感。  
沈佩知道这只猛兽睡得很沉，他需要很努力才能让它清醒，双手捧起了两边沉甸甸的肉丸，忽轻忽重地揉捏，伸出舌头去舔舐他能舔到的一切东西，从腹股沟到那一丛微微发卷的黑色毳毛，细细地品味。  
穆云川是个有洁癖的人，非常的干净，沈佩甚至觉得自己都受到了净化，心里生出一种即将完成omega使命的崇高感，他会被标记吗？他会怀孕吗？他会拥有一个自己的家吗......好多好多问题和期盼，让他激动得浑身发抖，更加用力地去服侍自己的君上。  
他不用担心唾液不够用，浓烈的雪松味让他上下两张口都不断地分泌出贪婪的液体。他担心的是会弄脏了裤子，影响宴会，于是停下了手上的动作，用嘴含住被他的诚意打动了一点的巨物，他用舌头快速地上下扫弄，刺-激着茎头的小口，手却来到自己的腰间，解开了皮带，然后就着跪地的姿势，笨拙地脱掉了自己的裤子，他还没换上皮鞋，脱下裤子的时候带走了拖鞋，他就光脚光腿地蹲在穆云川的胯下，又一次虔诚地捧起了两个沉甸甸的睾丸，他希望穆云川能给他一只小蝌蚪，让他的身体发胀十个月，生下属于他们的孩子。  
他忘记了医生的话，忘记了自己是一个几乎不可能怀孕的omega，他只知道他要这里面的东西，他要穆云川把他干.哭，把他灌满。他已经被天性里繁殖的欲-望折磨得要疯掉了。  
沈佩吞吐着，感觉到了鏖柄的硬度增加，头上也传来一声舒服的喘息，这是对他最大的鼓励，他张大嘴巴让那根东西进到喉咙，直到产生干呕的感觉，才用嘴唇一点一点往外捋，同时也用舌头撩拨着，唾液将浑-圆粗壮的柱体打湿，晶莹发亮，紫红色的肉筋慢慢胀起，为它增添了凶狠的质感。这是一根活着的东西，它有自己的好恶，甚至独立于穆云川，穆云川可以不喜欢他，但是只要他努力，这根东西就会喜欢他，这是自然的法则，穆云川也会有克制不住的原始冲动，他要抓紧每一次机会。  
沈佩以一种极为不雅的姿势蹲在地上，后-穴里求欢的液体很容易就流了出来，滴在了地毯上，他甚至在变换位置的时候，用自己的光脚踩到了，是滑而不腻的质感。他的身体依旧状态良好，他这样想。  
他偷偷地往上看，穆云川却一手拿着手机，似乎在发着什么消息，屏幕的亮光照亮了那张没什么表情的脸。沈佩心里荒凉，但是他不可以走神，稳住心绪，回想着自己看来的技巧，安骁给他发过许多，或许穆云川给他多一点的机会锻炼，他就能够成为一个合格的伴侣。  
穆云川也注意到了那道炽热的视线，越过手机屏幕看下去，那双小鹿般的眼睛立马垂下了，传来更加响亮的咂吮声。  
穆云川将手机扔到沙发上，一手摸到沈佩脑袋上，偶尔给这个笨拙的人一些提示，摩挲一下，沈佩便知道要用力吮吸了，要是捏一捏，就说明表现不好。这是个很熟练的床-伴，能读懂每一个信号。  
他一手钳住沈佩的下颌，狠狠顶了进去。沈佩的小嘴还是会用牙齿磕到他，或许是嘴巴太小了......他从上往下看，的确是太小了，嘴唇被阴-茎撑得浑-圆，脸只有薄薄的一层肉，被撑出了柱体的形状，唾液顺着下巴滴下。沈佩似乎怕弄脏衣服，身子离他有些远，胸膛往后，带着屁-股就挺了起，随着吞吐的动作在西服的衣摆下忽隐忽现，他看到了许多乌青的针眼，脑子里浮现出那天走进病房时看到的画面，沈佩反手按着棉签，柔软的臀肉微微下陷，然后像是受惊的小兽，扔了棉签，钻进了被子里。  
穆云川的手指插.进了沈佩的头发里，把那颗脑袋往自己的胯下摁，他能感觉到沈佩的努力，进到喉咙里时被生理条件反射拒绝，但沈佩忍住干呕，继续往里吞，声音很大，像是吸果冻一样。他忽然摸到了沈佩脑勺的疤痕，十厘米左右的一条凸起，藏在细密的头发里，像是被摔碎了头又随便粘起来的瓷娃娃，穆云川每次碰到的时候，都觉得不痛快，便移开了，去摸沈佩的耳朵。  
沈佩的耳垂也是薄薄的，刚刚捏住，就传来一声娇喘，随即，那根被更加用力地吸住。  
下.身传来令人烦躁的肿-胀感，他觉得差不多了，拍了拍沈佩的脑袋，沈佩依依不舍地吐出嘴里的灼热，就像被抢走了棒棒糖的小孩儿，从下往上地看着他，眼角发红，也挂着泪珠，有些迷惑，也有些惶恐。沈佩就是这么胆小，他只要皱一下眉头，就能把人吓到无所适从，所以他不喜欢和沈佩做.爱，太脆弱的骨架和心理，总是让他不能尽兴。他从来不需要征服沈佩，这个omega，随时都是他的，卑微到成为了空气里的一粒尘埃。  
“趴着。”穆云川指了指窗边的桌子，上面摆着几盆多肉，沈佩却是个“无肉”，也只有屁-股能勉强充满穆云川的手掌。沈佩从地上站起来，因为蹲得有些久了，他一只脚发麻，眼前也黑了一瞬，踉跄着想抓住什么，被穆云川拉住了，他抿唇，低下了头，害怕自己的体弱又败兴了，但穆云川没有说什么，他松了口气，光着屁-股往窗边走去。  
窗帘没有拉拢，沈佩虽然知道这是单向玻璃，不必担心被人看见，但心里还是害羞，拉拢了关上，然后把几盆多肉移到桌子的一边，自己则把上半身趴到另一边，高高地撅起了已经四个多月都没有被光顾的屁-股。omega的性.器官总是很悦目，显出需要被怜爱的脆弱和娇美，沈佩的也是如此，他努力张开了双腿，露出股缝里翕动的肉红色小-穴，一丝多余的色素沉着都没有，就是非常娇嫩的肉红，随着呼吸一鼓一鼓的，热液从里面缓缓流出来，又沿着大腿内侧往下。他非常情动，也变得非常水润，做好了被侵犯、被占有的准备，他希望自己的alpha这一次能标记他。  
穆云川走到沈佩身后，一手捞住那把细腰，将屁-股提到合适自己的高度，这样一来，沈佩的脚尖都踮不到地上，只剩下了脑袋和前胸能沾着桌面。沈佩的两只手牢牢抓着桌沿，希望能稍稍支持住身体，让穆云川更好找到着力点。他已经要被那种从灵魂里发出的空虚感折磨疯了，但他不敢表现得太饥-渴，咬住舌尖才没有发出下流的求爱呻-吟。  
穆云川用另一只手揉着那两瓣屁-股，茎头圆浑如剥了皮的鸡蛋，抵在穴-口砚磨，沈佩终于难耐地呜咽了出来，抓住桌沿的手指发白，浑身也战栗起来。因为上身倾斜，衣服往头部的方向滑下一截，露出腰背来，脊椎的骨节明显，瘦得跟麦秆一样，但竟然还有腰窝，人体美学称呼那两个骶凹为“维纳斯的酒窝”，也是所谓的“性感之眼”。这与沈佩的消瘦的身材格格不入，穆云川将手从那经不起几下揉搓的屁-股移到一个腰窝，用指腹缓慢地画着圈。  
或许，多长一点肉，这会是一具活色生香的美好肉体。  
目光往下移，沈佩的两条腿上有许多暗红色的疤痕，像是被什么撕咬后留下的，让两条细腿看起来更加可怜，甚至可以说是丑陋的。穆云川沿着臀线抚摸下去，轻轻触碰着那些伤疤。  
“穆、穆先生......”任何触碰对沈佩来说都是致命的，他已经几近崩溃，艰难地扭过脑袋，可怜兮兮地望着不进去的人，“我好了......”  
穆云川无言，他和沈佩做.爱时几乎没有交流，只有简单的几个命令。他提了提沈佩的腰臀，慢慢挤开穴-口。他不会允许自己变成丧失理智的军阀，只知道野蛮地侵占，他喜欢掌控，掌控自己的理智，掌控自己的身体，所以他不会和任何一个omega成结，被可笑的生理羁绊牵制。  
尤其是沈佩，只是他的玩具而已。  
沈佩的性.经历不多，那里依旧像第一次那样紧致羞涩，肠壁绞紧他的茎头，又一口吞不下，痉挛着想要拒绝。他拍了拍沈佩的屁-股，那两条伶仃的腿就打着颤地往两边分开，还提起一只膝盖撑在了桌面上，把身体完全打开。但是已经没什么力气，骨头也发软，浑身颤得厉害。  
穆云川干脆松开那把细腰，一手抓住一条腿往上抬，把人摆到那几盆多肉的旁边，沈佩就像一只温驯的兔子一样，跪在离地九十公分的平面上，身体往前趴着，用前胸紧紧贴着自己折起来的大腿，两只胳膊也往前伸，手指抓住桌沿，这样，全身唯一突出的地方，只有探出桌沿的屁-股，为了不影响穆云川的观感，他将自己的脚丫紧紧蜷着。  
“云川......”沈佩呢喃了一声，几不可闻。他害怕穆云川听到，但又实在情难自禁。  
“不许叫这个名字。”身后的人警告道。  
沈佩缩了缩脖子，眼泪砸在桌面上，他点点头，低下脑袋，把屁-股撅得更高，“嗯，我错了，穆先生......”  
穆云川也把那两瓣屁-股掰得更开，像是一种惩罚，用力之下，穴-口的肉红褶皱都变了形，看起来像一张正在发出呼救的小嘴。他又进去了一点，磨了一磨，桌上的人就剧烈地颤抖了起来，发出急促的喘气声，两个腰窝也随着弓身和挺腰忽深忽浅。但是穆云川未再往里面走，抽身出来，随即提起内-裤，也拉好了西裤的拉链。  
沈佩感到了身体的空虚，也听到了拉链声，他惊慌失措地回头，“穆先生......我知道错了.......”他哽咽了一声，穆云川不喜欢他叫他的名字，而他刚才没忍住，就这样结束了吗？  
沈佩调整了一下姿势，将两条腿小腿往外撇，这样，屁-股打得更开，他回头，慌张地看着穆云川，“穆先生......”他的眼神里满是请求，也有一点拙劣的诱惑，“求你了......”  
但响起了敲门声，沈佩浑身一颤，想要爬起来，但穆云川按住了他的腰，让他继续趴好，沈佩便不动了，难堪地伏跪在桌面上，像一只青蛙一样，他能感觉到自己的液体继续在流，有点发粘，挂在穴-口处，随着身体的震颤左右晃了两下，然后滴落。  
他正好对着窗帘的缝隙，看得到一丝外面的景色，这个房间视野很好，可以望见大半个人工湖，三天前穆云川在里面泡了两个多小时，就是为了打捞他的“尸体”，他很想知道，如果自己真的死了，穆云川会有一点伤心吗？  
应该不会吧，他只是穆云川从夜总会买回来的商品。  
他听到开门和关门的声音，然后是穆云川的脚步声，再然后是塑料包装被撕开的声音。  
沈佩回头，看见穆云川手里拿着一盒安全套，已经取了两片出来。  
原来刚才看手机，是让人拿这个东西上来么？  
沈佩心里很难受，这预示着穆云川依旧不会标记他。但也习惯了，他没有继续趴着，伸出一条腿踩在地上，然后双脚落地，走到穆云川面前，小心从穆云川手里拿过了那两片避-孕-套，半跪在地上，像刚开始那样，拉开西裤的拉链，里面的巨物依旧昂硬.挺，手上有些滑，他在自己的大腿上擦了擦，沿着缺口撕开避-孕-套，取出白色的小帽子，细心地给穆云川套上，用手握着捋了捋，挤出多余的气泡，然后再取出第二个，套在第一层的外面。  
安全套上面抹着工业合成的润滑油，腻腻的，明明没有自己屁-股里的天然润滑液好......但沈佩不敢说，他已经觉不出难过了，穆云川肯和他做.爱就很好，即便是隔着两层避-孕-套，他依旧可以在那一刻骗自己和穆云川是亲密无间的。  
他用双手套-弄了几次穿着透明紧身衣的的热棍，整理得一丝褶皱都没有，还偷偷用舌头舔了舔，穆云川不喜欢有味道的避-孕-套，所以他尝到的依旧是纯粹的雪松味。然后他起身，紧张而羞怯地看了眼穆云川，走到桌子边，爬上去跪好。  
穆云川贴到沈佩身后，找准了楔口，缓慢而坚定地捅了进去。他不想成结，但也不会憋着力气，每次都会进到最深处的生-殖-腔里，那里是omega最柔软紧致的地方，他是一个无情的过客，也不会留下标注领地的痕迹，他想要的只是将这个omega破开撕裂的畅快-感，以及满足自己的报复心。  
沈佩趴在桌子上，手指紧紧扣桌沿，猛烈的撞击让他往前耸动，几乎就要碰到窗帘了，但穆云川会把他抓回去，然后愈发往里冲撞。没有太多的挑逗，但撑得那样饱满，每一次律动都会触到敏感的那点，酥.麻的快-感从尾椎蔓延，然后像核弹一样爆发，炸得沈佩意识全无，他大张着嘴巴，什么声音也发不出，一瞬间紧绷的肌肉又慢慢放松，骨头也软得拼不起来，软趴趴地堆在桌上。前面也泄了，几股白液掉在了桌面上，他一向很容易就能被穆云川肏射，这是穆云川对他的奖励。  
好舒服......沈佩想欢快地尖叫。但是他不敢表达，穆云川的感觉才是最重要的，他从第一次高-潮的余味中回过神来，调整了一下有些歪掉的姿势，因为小腿流汗，桌面变得湿滑，他必须更用力地抓好，才能不被穆云川撞出太远。  
他今天很多汁，源源不断地流出水来，穆云川的坚硬的胯骨拍打着他的臀肉，肉体相撞，媾-和处迸出白色的浪花，只有这个时候，他和自己所爱的人没有距离。  
穆云川的一次很长，充满活力的omega才能够让他满足，沈佩就摇着屁-股努力配合。他想象着那根东西没有戴避-孕-套，和他完全打开的身体一样，是赤-裸裸的，是毫无芥蒂的，他会被标记，穆云川会爱他，然后他们会有小孩，他会和自己的大大一样，做一个好大大。  
他越想越情动，浑身软成了烂泥，泛滥了一般，后面流出更多的热液。  
“唔......”  
生-殖-腔被炽热的粗硬顶开，沈佩双腿有些痉挛，但还是拼命地往下塌腰，让穆云川更好地进去。他本该在发.情期的，但是接受了椎管注射，药物麻痹着他的神经，抑制着他的激素，骗他的身体不许发.情，他忽然想起谭医生的嘱咐，让他至少一周都不要接触alpha的体液，最好都不要闻到信息素，不然会干扰药物发挥作用。  
但是管他呢，穆云川在和他做.爱，他什么都顾不上，大不了再去打一针。  
生-殖-腔那里很紧，很不听话，沈佩努力地放松身体，还是把穆云川卡住了。他感觉到保龄球一样的东西塞在生-殖-腔的入口，慢慢地磨着，一点一点将他撕裂，好像他和穆云川的第一夜，生-殖-腔破-处的时候，也是这样的疼痛，他咬紧了嘴唇，一次又一次地摇着屁-股主动迎合，终于，小腹传来被剥开的感觉，自己最柔软的地方向它的主人敞开了，那个地方他平时很少感觉到，这个时候，却是浑身感觉最清晰的地方，是活着和被需要的感觉。  
“嗯......”  
他呻吟了出来，他希望穆云川毫不留情地贯穿他，让他血肉模糊，最好把两层避-孕-套磨破，然后会有精-液漏出来，他就正真成为穆云川的omega啦！  
沈佩翘-臀，没命地迎合穆云川的撞击，生-殖-腔的屏障被打破，穆云川用力挞伐，把里面捣得软烂，就像完全成熟的蜜桃。和前列腺按-摩是完全不一样的快-感，更倾向于一种心里上的虚幻的满足，他的alpha在他的身体里耕种，然后会播下小蝌蚪。  
穆云川每次都进到最里面，一手抓住沈佩的一条腿往上提，把人颠倒了过来，小洞很有弹性，也和它的主人一样温驯，已经完全适应了他的节奏，只要不太放纵，就不会让这副单薄的身子散架，于是，穆云川将人固定住，用力地抽.插，那里非常柔软，滚烫的温度，穴-口和生-殖-腔的入口都把他绞紧，撒娇一般，挽留着他，粉红的肠肉甚至还跟了出来，又被下一次的撞击推了回去。沈佩弓着背，气喘吁吁，像一只刚刚落地、还没有断掉脐带的羚羊，脆弱而狼狈，双腿湿腻腻的，想要站起来，却没办法，全部要靠着穆云川的牵引。  
穆云川感到阴-茎膨大，卡在了生-殖-腔里，然后是持续十几分钟的射-精，实际上，他是一个性冷淡的人，对这一步没太大兴趣，快-感也就是那样，但也不能中断，所有的精-液都留在了避-孕-套里，可怜的omega回头望着身体相连的地方，委屈，疑惑，无措，又很伤心的样子，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，化掉了BB霜，露出一些原本的皮肤，已经绯红了。  
但他不会同情，做.爱对他来说，只是低级趣味，或者说是宣泄和心血来潮。  
沈佩感觉得到充塞，像是被塞进了一个拳头，那是成结的预兆，他的身体配合得变得更柔软，但没有东西浇灌进来，他依旧是一片贫瘠的沙漠，在烈日的炙烤下冒着热气，让他焦灼得口舌发干，但什么也做不了，只有乖乖地趴着，感受着最里面的肿-胀，但灵魂却是空虚的，他最爱的人，冷酷到了极致，只有怜悯，但没有温情。  
龟-头渐渐缩小，最后到了能出来的程度，穆云川毫无留恋地退出沈佩的身体，宣告这一场性.交的结束，或许也可以称之为做.爱吧。没有接吻和拥抱，没有什么抚摸，穆云川在床事上也是个挺无聊的人。  
沈佩连忙从桌上爬下来，因为双腿发软，他显得更加羸弱了，但是依旧虔诚，跪到穆云川的脚边，从阴-茎的根部将避-孕-套卷起，缓慢取下，里面装满了白色的液体，沾满了沈佩两手。沈佩扬起脑袋，小心翼翼征求穆云川的意见，穆云川摸了摸他的头，他便伸出舌头舔自己的手，雪松味浓烈到让人窒息，沈佩仿佛又来到了森林，浑身赤-裸坐在草坪上，草叶挠得他浑身痒痒的，头顶是太阳，是他的阿波罗，他是无人理会的水泽仙女克丽泰。  
他甚至想把两个避-孕-套塞进嘴里，嚼泡泡糖一样，吃干净里面的每一滴精-液，本该留在他生-殖-腔里的精-液。但他不能那样做，穆云川还等着他的服侍。他用嘴唇和舌头清理着阴-茎上残留的精-液，同样美味。  
然后又用湿巾给穆云川擦干净了，穿上内-裤，拉上西裤拉链，整理了衣服上多余的褶皱。他的alpha依然风度翩翩，头发头没有乱一点，也没有沾到一点不明的液体，表情也很冷淡，就好像刚才什么事也没发生过一样。  
但沈佩最喜欢的是给穆云川用湿巾擦手，他可以牵着好看的指尖，然后细细地擦拭，像对待一件珍贵的宝物一样。除了十一年前他正儿八经地牵过穆云川的手，他只有在这个时候才有机会。擦了足足有两分钟，直到想起来穆云川会不耐烦，他才依依不舍地结束。  
“收拾好了到门口来。”穆云川摸了摸脖子，刚开始翻折好的高领打底衫似乎有歪了，沈佩又连忙起身，踮起光脚，为他重新理了一遍。  
“嗯。”沈佩点点头，“谢谢您，穆先生......”他还想说，和你在一起，我很开心，你能经常来看看我吗？  
但他不敢说，就好像索取似的，也让人觉得是在抱怨。他目送穆云川离开病房，然后到洗手间脱了衣服，戴上浴帽，快速地冲洗了一下-身体，也重新抹上了BB霜。  
收拾好一切的时候，他看着镜子里的自己，忽然觉得自己的状态不一样，没有化腮红，两颊也红红的，腿依旧有些发软，还会忍不住夹紧屁-股，刚换的内-裤似乎又被打湿了，他将手伸到裤子里，摸了自己的大腿内侧一把，湿哒哒的，要是不垫个什么，外裤都很容易被打湿，不能这样直接去宴会。  
沈佩在自己的行李箱里找到了omega的“尴尬期救援包”，家政去收拾行李的时候，他特意嘱咐了要带这个，里面有强效的抑制剂，还有腺体密封贴，甚至还有信息素消除喷雾，他翻了翻，拿出一个专为男性omega设计的一次性肛.塞，材质是亲肤吸水的，十厘米的长条，比穆云川的尺寸要小很多，但吸水后会膨胀，可以让他不弄湿裤子。他到洗手间里塞进去，缓了一会儿，觉得异物感没那么严重了，才挺了挺背脊，走出洗手间。  
他看了眼黄色包装的信息素消除喷雾，决定不用，他现在浑身都是穆云川的味道，温暖而舒服，走在大街上都可以到处炫耀。  
沈佩找到自己的手机，正准备离开，发现病床边的小桌子上摆着个盒子，是他惯常吃的过敏药，可能是姚姐给他准备的，想到宴会上会有花卉，便拆开包装，干吞了几粒。


End file.
